


MISfortune

by WhatsOnMyMind



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alisha and Curtis are still a thing but its barely noticeable in this fic, Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus and Nathan are NOT related, Misfits gang are done with Nathan at this point, Nathan Young Being Nathan Young, Nathan Young Being an Asshole, Nathan is a little OOC, No Romance, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please enjoy!, Swearing, The Hargreeves are confused, Warning: Nathan Young, i swear i didnt give up on my other story, it's Nathan what did you expect, let me know what you think at the end, nathan young is a warning itself, no hate, not gonna lie, not sorry, paradox psychosis, rated T for swearing yall, sorry - Freeform, the character death is nathan, u know what i can write whatever i want, we all know im trash at writing romance, yep its happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsOnMyMind/pseuds/WhatsOnMyMind
Summary: Klaus frantically waved his siblings over, "Come look at this!""Not now, Klaus." Diego groaned.Klaus scowled, "Stop being a stubborn ass and just come look at this, it's important!" At Diego's unconvinced look, he added, "It'll take one minute of your, oh, so precious time."Five rolled his eyes and jumped over to Klaus, the rest reluctantly following.At that moment, the teenager got up and started to walk away. A teenager that looked suspiciously like a younger version of Klaus.Diego placed his hands on his knees and leaned forwards, squinting, "You pulled us over here just because of some random kid?" Diego asked, annoyed."Not just some random kid," Five breathed, eyes wide.Klaus gestured to Five, enthusiastically, "He gets it."ORThe Hargreeeves land on a roof after Five teleports them and Klaus spots a younger version of himself sitting on a bench. When he gets up and walks away, they follow him to a community center-they're not surprised-cue Klaus's offense.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Nathan Young, Misfits gang, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, The hargreeves and Misfits gang, The hargreeves and nathan young, ben hargreeves and nathan young
Comments: 34
Kudos: 124





	1. Where The Hell Are We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I know I'm an idiot for starting a new story, but I promise you that I am still working on my "Watching The Umbrella Academy" story. I just had an idea for a Misfits and Umbrella Academy crossover and I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to share it with the world!
> 
> A couple of things you should know is that Nathan knows about his powers. Nathan and Klaus are NOT related in any shape or form. The Hargreeves are still adults except Five of course.

"Hold on! This could get messy!" Five shouted over the crackling of his power, he held onto his sister on his left and Luther on his right.

There was a bright flash of blue and the next thing Five knew, he was falling. He expected to make contact with hard concrete, but instead, he fell on something soft and warm. Someone grunted and Five looked under him.

Luther smiled back, tightly, "Hey."

Five immediately jumped off, he adjusted his tie and then smoothened his jacket. He observed his surroundings then he looked back at his siblings with an indifferent expression, his hands were in his pant pockets, "Is everyone here?"

Klaus groaned as Diego harshly pushed him off himself. Number four stood up and cracked his back then he reached for toes and finally, he twisted his torso, "I'm never doing that again," he sighed.

Luther lifted Vanya - with Five watching carefully - and held her in his large arms, "Where are we, Five?"

"I'm not sure," he answered, honestly, "We need to find some kind of clue, maybe a newspaper or-"

"-Or we can just ask this fellow gentleman!" Klaus exclaimed, he was at the edge of the roof and his hands were cupping his mouth.

"Excuse me, fine sir! Would you mind telling us what year it is?" Diego pulled him from the back of his vest before he fell off the roof. The citizen looked at the 5 siblings in confusion, his eyes lingering on the unconscious form of Vanya in Luther's arms and Diego smiled innocently at the citizen.

“There is something seriously wrong with you,” Diego muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ignoring that, Klaus pried his eyes away from the citizen as they caught onto a thin form on the other side of the street. A teenager with big, curly hair was chilling on a bench, he was wearing earphones and holding his outdated phone (To Klaus) in one hand, ice cream in the other. Klaus squinted his eyes and started waving his hand through Ben, trying to catch his attention.

"Hey, hey, hey-"

"Will you stop that," Ben hissed, trying to smack Klaus's hands away.

Klaus pulled his hand away and pointed at the teenager, "He kind of looks like me, doesn't he?"

Ben followed Klaus's finger and squinted his eyes, "Not really," he muttered.

In the background, Five and Diego were arguing on some kind of plan. Luther was looking a little lost, standing there awkwardly with an unconscious body in his arms, and Allison was crossing her arms and shaking her head, exasperated.

"Look at him! He has big majestic hair just like m-"

"Who are you talking to?" Luther asked suddenly, causing everyone else to look at him.

Klaus and Ben slowly glanced at them.

"Klaus, is Ben here?" Five asked.

Ignoring the question, Klaus frantically waved his siblings over, "Come look at this!" 

"Not now, Klaus." Diego dismissed.

Klaus scowled, "Stop being a stubborn ass and just come look at this, it's important!" At Diego's unconvinced look, Klaus added, "It'll time one minute of your oh so precious time."

Five rolled his eyes and jumped over to Klaus, the rest reluctantly walking over.

At that moment, the teenager got up and started to walk away. A teenager that looked suspiciously like a younger version of Klaus.

Diego placed his hands on his knees and leaned forwards, squinting, "You pulled us over here just because of some random kid?" Diego asked, his tone hinted some annoyance.

"Not just some random kid," Five breathed, eyes wide.

Klaus gestured to Five, enthusiastically, "He gets it."

"Mind explaining to the rest of us?"

"I'll explain later." Five stated, his eyes were trained on the teen, "First, we need to follow him, maybe he can lead us to the rest of...us."

He received some bemused looks.

* * *

"This is wrong," Ben blurted out after a few minutes of walking.

"Ben thinks this is wrong."

Allison started to furiously scribble on her notepad, Five shut his mouth, allowing Allison an opportunity to 'speak'.

SO BEN IS HERE? Allison displayed her notepad once she finished. 

"Yeah," Klaus scoffed, "I thought we already got over this."

Luther gave him a look, "When did that happen?"

"Somewhere near the part when we were getting the life of us sucked out by energy tentacles," Klaus imitated an octopus by wiggling his arms around.

Diego raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember that."

"You don't remember little V' draining our life force or are we still talking about Ben?"

"'Ben' is still here you know," said person looks fed up with everything.

"Yeah, but nobody knows that but me," Klaus said to the thin air beside him.

"You-"

"Poor Ben," someone muttered.

"Everybody, be quiet," Five grit out, he was looking on either side of him then back on the teenager in front of them. "I'd prefer to do this on my own, but sadly I took you, morons, with me-which I am starting to regret."

There was a sound of marker scribbling on paper, then: U R THE ONE ACTING SUS

Five shook his head, muttering under his breath. The teenager in front of them took out a cigarette box and put one in his mouth. He took out a lighter and lit it up, elegantly.

"Hey, look at that, he's a stoner boy like you," Diego said in mock surprise.

"I'm not surprised," Ben deadpanned.

"Hey!" Klaus yelled, offended, "I'm sober!".

The teenager in front of them tilted his head then abruptly stopped walking altogether.

"Shit!" Five hissed, he grabbed the person closest to him and pulled them into the alley, thankfully, the rest quickly got the message and ran for cover as well. Exactly at that moment, the teenager whirled around, his fists were out, and judging by his fighting stance, Five can easily take him down in less than a second. He was wearing a poor attempt of an intimidating look (he looked constipated) and was jumping from foot to foot, once he realized there was no one behind him, he scratched the back of his neck, looking around in confusion before shrugging and resumed walking. 

Making sure it was safe, Five turned to them, a scowl on his face, "Idiots," he snapped, "He almost saw us."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Why are we following this guy anyway?"

"He's you," Five commented, still busy looking around the corner like some stalker.

"Five, I think now is the time to tell us what on Earth we're doing following some kid around."

"I'm with Luther," Diego agreed.

That earned him some incredulous looks. 

SINCE WHEN????

"Ever since he decided to grow a brain," Diego retorted.

"Maybe you should do the same, Diego," Five shot back.

"Hey," Diego pointed his knife in Five's direction, "Uncalled for." Five scoffed.

Klaus cleared his throat, catching the attention of the others, "If you're still interested in my attractive doppelganger, we're gonna have to pick up the pace," he pointed at the teenager who just turned a corner.

"We need a disguise," Five said after a moment's pause.

"Why would we-"

Five jumped out of there, appearing in front of a Halloween store, he didn't bother looking if his siblings were following him or not. He walked in with his hands clasped behind his back and looked at all the different costumes while waiting for his family to catch up.

It took a minute, but they finally arrived and they were all sweating profusely.

"You have got," panting, "to stop doing that," Klaus's hands were on his knees as he breathed heavily.

"What took you so long?" Five asked.

"Very funny," Luther said, sarcastically.

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought I made it clear," Five said.

Diego shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face, "Nah, you said we needed a disguise then disappeared."

"What part of that didn't your simpleton mind-"

"Ooo! I love playing dress-up!"

Five looked mildly annoyed by being interrupted, "We're not here to play dress-up, Klaus," he snapped, "we need a disguise so we don't get recognized, we're still not sure if the Umbrella Academy exists here."

"Is that your way of saying "dress-up?"

Five scoffed, "Unbelievable."

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" A new voice interrupted, everyone, turned to the newcomer. A man in his late 20's was standing there with his hands behind him, he was eyeing the group with a clear look of uncertainty and suspicion. Not that it surprised them, Luther was carrying an unconscious Vanya and Diego had tons of knives on his person and there were splatters of blood on some of them, probably when Ben was tearing the shooters' limbs off, it was a shock the guy hadn't called the police the second they all stumbled in.

Diego walked over to the sales assistant, the guy took a visible step back, his eyes trained on all of Diego's knives, "Listen, we don't have much..." While Diego was talking to the assistant, Five turned to Klaus.

"I need you to keep an eye on this alternate universes' Klaus," Five said seriously.

Klaus stared blankly at Five, "What?"

Five huffed, "I need you to follow your...doppelganger."

Klaus whined, "Why me? Ben can do it."

"I don't care who does it," Five said in a clipped tone, "But someone needs to keep an eye on Klaus number two before we lose him."

"You heard him, Ben, catch up," Klaus said simply, not looking in Ben’s direction.

"Asshole," Ben turned but not before stopping at the door and he turned to point at Klaus, "By the way, I'm not doing this because you asked me too."

"Yeah, yeah, just get moving already, would you?"

* * *

He was being followed.

He didn't know how he knew, he just knew that someone was following him and he didn't know what to do with that knowledge.

Maybe he should call Barry or Sal or - _whatever_ his name is...He's really bad with names if you couldn't tell. He'd probably know what to do, he's just mature and boring like that. He was about to pull out his phone when he thought against it. He's just acting paranoid. Yeah, that's it. He's paranoid and It's probably nothing.

Yeah, it's nothing.

Right?

Just as he rounded the corner, he felt a chill overtake his body. It left a tingling sensation spreading through him with goosebumps making an appearance over his body. He looked over his shoulder suddenly paranoid again, he began to pick up his pace, which was a huge mistake, his shivering intensified as if whatever was possessing his body was warning him not to make a break for it. He decided to test the water and slowed down his pace, he grew much warmer as he continued to walk in the community center's direction.

He walked like that for a couple of minutes, his arms hugging his still cold body until he heard a pitter-patter of multiple feet behind him. His anxiety caught up with him again and he began to pick up his pace, ignoring the cold at doing so.

There was a bright flash of blue and a weird almost cartoonish sound effect following behind. The flash made the shadow in front of him more outlined and clear and suddenly he saw another shadow beside his own. He spun around but before his fist can connect with whoever's poor soul decided to ambush him, a small hand covered his mouth and pushed him up against a brick wall.

"Luther, a little help," a voice ground out, it was the teenager in front of him.

"I can't, I'm carrying-"

"Oh for Christ's sake..." a gruff voice spoke up, Nathan could see a man in leather walk in front of a huge man, who was carrying a limp figure.

Oh my God, they're going to kill him just like they did to that woman!

That's when Nathan began to struggle -hard- wide panicked green eyes were looking at the teenager's hard brown one's as he tried to unbind his arms and fight back.

He most certainly was _not_ going down without a fight.

"Luther, any time today would be great!" The teenager yelled, struggling to keep him pinned to the wall.

"Sorry, sorry," the large man -Luther apparently- came running up to Nathan and that's when Nathan noticed Luther's full height and build.

They're going to beat him up, oh my God, they're going to beat him up!

The teenager let him go, roughly pushing himself off Nathan's body. Nathan wasted no time and bolted out there. He was going to make it out of there, he was free-

Large arms wrapped themselves around Nathan's body, catching him by surprise. The arms circled Nathan's entire body as if he was nothing but a toy to a greedy child.

"Let me go, you sick pervert!" Nathan yelled out, struggling even harder than before but it was no use, the arms didn't even budge.

"Calm down, buddy. We're not gonna hurt you," Luther strained out, wrapping his arms tighter to prevent Nathan from moving.

"Lossen up, Luther, you're going to crush him," a tall lanky man pointed out. He had similar features to Nathan's, green eyes, and curly hair. Now that Nathan had a good look at him, he ceased his yelling to stare at Klaus's face, he almost looked like an older version of him.

"What-what the hell?!" Nathan screeched, "Is this some kind of shitty prank, you-"

"Is that an accent?" Leather man asked he rose an eyebrow in Nathan's direction. Almost amused.

Nathan growled, "Fuck off! Go steal from someone else, assholes!" Nathan was panicking, he was exhausting himself and at this point, he was going to be late for his service.

"Look, we just want to talk," the teenager tried to reason, he had his hands up as if trying to calm down a wild animal.

Nathan promptly spat at him instead of answering, making the others gape at him in shock or was that fear for him? Nathan couldn't tell. 

The teenager simply wiped away the spit and gave Nathan a scolding glare. Without warning, Five disappeared in a flash of blue and appeared right in front of Nathan, invading his personal space -but then again, the giant guy behind him already took that- and placed a knife at the base of Nathan's neck. Nathan screamed.

"Listen up," The teenager began, he was wearing a manic gleam in his eye, "You're going to tell us where you're going and what's in that bag of yours," The teenager gestured with his head at the fallen backpack on the ground.

Instead of giving up the information like all of them expected, Nathan pushed his fear and anxiety away and sniped back, "Oh yeah? And why would I do that?" Nathan asked with an obnoxiously smug look.

It was silent for a moment before leather man promptly placed the unconscious woman in impossibly attractive man's arms. Said guy let out a squawk of surprise before falling with the sudden weight in his arms.

"You know what, you don't have to." He said, walking towards his backpack and picking it up, "I'll do it myself," he decided, opening up the backpack.

"H-hey! That's mine, you twat!"

Leather man ignored his protests and took out his orange jumpsuit. At the back, the words printed on the back was "Community PayBack," except it was crossed out with black marker and written as "Blowback."

Attractive man smirked at the sight, "Good to know you don't lack a sense of humor," he said, almost in relief.

"Community Payback..."Leather man read then he looked at Nathan, "You do community service," he stated as if he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Not surprising," the teenager muttered, finally releasing Nathan from his knife hold.

"Hey! Is that supposed to mean something?" Attractive man yelled from the background, but Nathan paid him no mind.

"So you're letting me go now?" Nathan asked, trying not to let relief seep into his voice.

"Yes."

"No."

The teenager and attractive man stared each other down.

"No," the teenager said slowly then he turned to Nathan, "You're gonna lead us there."

"Why would he do that?"

"Why would I do that?"

This time Nathan and his apparent doppelganger started at each other in curiosity and challenge.

"Because I said so," the teenager said simply like it was obvious, "And we need to have somewhere to stay to hide out and come up with our next plan."

"Plan?" Nathan asked, secretly he tried using his free foot to kick the leg behind him. Luther just tightened his hold in warning.

"It's a long story, we'll explain everything later," Leather man said quickly. They all waited for his answer, as if they needed it, they would probably follow him whether he agrees or not. Sensing Nathan's hesitation, the teenager sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I promise we won't hurt you or ambush you at any given time," the teenager said bluntly.

Nathan contemplated it before finally giving them an answer, "Fine, whatever. Just get your giant ape to let go of me."

Diego snorted.

'They're so gonna hate me after this,' Nathan mused as he was let go from Luther's hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	2. We Can Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't take too long to update but here's the second chapter!! :D

The kid was panicking.

Silently but surely.

Can you blame him though? He was minding his own business when five strangers- wearing some weird-ass costumes -ambushed him and one of them looked almost eerily similar to himself.

It was pretty obvious how he discreetly- not discreetly at all -looks behind his shoulder at the six (seven? can he see Ben?) of them and how they would stare back. How his shoulders were hunched over tensely and the way he would try to walk at a faster pace than them. What was weird was the fact that the kid would get random bursts of confidence at entirely random times- it was a little concerning because he could be more unpredictable than Klaus -and would send them dirty looks once after a while. The difference between him and Klaus was that he was oddly silent-

"So, what's up with the shitty costumes?" He asked suddenly. Nevermind.

The Hargreeves gave each other some odd glances, some of them scrutinizing Klaus (who rolled his eyes when he noticed them staring). They were most likely wondering the same thing: was Klaus like this when he was younger?

They wouldn't know.

Five spoke up.

"Do you know what the Umbrella Academy is?" he asked.

Nathan turned around and proceeded to walk backward, he gave Five an amused look, "Is that what you call yourselves?" he asked, mockingly, "That's a little pathetic, mate. Who came up with that, huh? Your-"

"Ok, stop," Five snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Shit, there's two of them," he muttered.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me? I was nothing like him." he said matter of factly, gesturing to Nathan who was squinting his eyes at his older doppelganger. Almost like he was trying to solve some particular math problem and knowing Klaus (If this kid was anything like him), that'll probably take a while for him to figure out.

They knew nothing about this kid, not even his age or name. If they were going to get anything done, they're gonna have to cut it with the bickering and start to investigate.

Surprisingly it was Klaus who asked the first question.

"So...what'd you do?" he asked. Now that he said it out loud, the others couldn't help but show their curiosity. They knew their brother got in trouble most of the time, but technically they've never met this Klaus so could he really be that different?

Nathan scoffed, "Got in trouble for eating some pick'n mix, can you believe that?" he exclaimed in disbelief, "The whole fucking justice system is shit! I mean, seriously..."

Twelve pairs of eyes stared at the kid as he continued to spew out creatively colorful language in his anger and disbelief at the unfairness of it all. His hands were waving around in different directions, the whole sight brought on a familiar sight whenever Klaus has a temper tantrum.

They all smiled fondly.

"...you guys probably don't believe me, but it's true! And then there's Beverly, a woman with a di-"

"I'm just going to go ahead and assume that what you're saying is only half true. Knowing Klaus..." Five trailed off.

"He's got a point," Luther admits.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'he's got a point?' What exactly do you mean by that anyway?" Klaus huffs.

"You've got a habit of twisting the truth and playing yourself as the victim," Diego said bluntly.

The two doppelgangers fall into an identical silence as the words sink in. Then they both scoff, clearly dismissing that thought entirely or they're just in **denial** , who knows.

"...You still haven't answered my question," Five said firmly.

Nathan sighed, "No, I haven't got a single fucking clue what the hell the 'Umbrella Academy' is," he said with a roll of his eyes, "Why?"

Everyone else turns to Five for an answer because they didn't know what was going on either.

Why were there two Klaus'?

What on Earth is up with those old ass phones?

Why does this Klaus have an accent (and an Irish one of all things)?

And why does everything seem....old?

Noticing everyone's questioning gaze, Five let out an exaggerated scoff, "For a second there I actually thought you morons had a brain up here," he pointed to his head. Everyone else just rolled their eyes in annoyance as Five continued, "I'm going to take a guess and say that we're in an entirely different universe."

Deafening silence falls over the group, they stop walking so they could properly gawk at Five in absolute disbelief. The 58-year-old-man-in-a-teenage-body stares back at them with an indifferent expression but if you could look close enough you could see the smallest of small smug smile.

Some of them regain their bearings before others.

"I'm sorry, what?" Luther demanded.

"You heard me."

A high-pitch obnoxious laugh cuts into the following silence like a knife, everyone turns to Nathan just as he calms down enough to talk.

"Is this kid for real?" He cackles, not noticing the way Five's face darkens, "A different universe? Man, I love this guy! You're hilarious, really. That or you're fucking crazy, mate." He says, taking another swig of his cig.

Five continues to stare at Nathan with a blank look before turning to the rest of his siblings, "Anyone else?"

Everyone hesitates before Diego pinches the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, "Can we just- I don't know -talk about this somewhere else?" He asks tiredly.

Five shrugs, "There's nothing to talk about," Diego opens his mouth to argue but Five beats him to it, "Anyone else have any questions?" He asks as they continue walking.

Allison began to scribble something on her notepad, the kid eyed the notepad curiously then they gravitated towards her neck, his eyes lingering on the bandages, they were filled with wonder. With all his focus on Allison, he didn't realize the danger behind him until it was too late for him or the rest of the Hargreeves to warn him. He tripped over a crack in the pavement, yelping in surprise, and held his arms out, reaching towards them dramatically, only Luther seemed to snap out of it and rushed to grab his hand, harshly pulling him up.

With the abrupt change of gravity, Nathan took a second to collect himself- everyone else stopped walking -then he started to rub his shoulder, probably trying to soothe the aggravated nerve.

"Did you have to pull me up that hard? It's like you're trying to rip my arm off," he whined.

"A 'thank you' would've been nice," Luther muttered.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather _die_ again than lose a valuable part for-" Nathan bit his lip with a wink, his eyes sliding downwards for a split second before he looked back up at them, "if you know what I mean," he grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively before he faltered, catching on to his slip up.

Silence fell over the group of eight as each one of the Hargreeves focused on either option 1 or 2 in Nathan's information revealing sentence.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean ' _again?'_ "

"...I meant...uh-you know, again like-"

"I think he's immortal," Ben interrupted, mostly to Klaus.

Nathan stared at Ben and most likely noticing his abrupt silence, Ben turns to Nathan in surprise while Klaus stares at the two of them with bafflement. The rest of the clueless Hargreeves look expectantly at Nathan, waiting for him to speak up again.

Finding his voice again, Nathan waves Ben off with a scoff, "Immortal, pfft, that's fucking ridiculous! That shit only happens in America." He exclaims as he continues to walk ahead of them.

That's when the siblings' exchange looks of understanding, Klaus speaks up as they follow after Nathan.

"I think he can see Ben," he says.

Said person rolls his eyes, "Oh, yeah? I wonder what gave it away."

"What is up with your sass today, Ben?" Klaus asks exasperated.

"Well, of course, I can," the kid says as Klaus exclaims his frustration towards Ben, almost like he was offended, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's dead!" Klaus yells, earning himself a smack from Allison's notepad. Nathan openly gapes.

"Ow!"

"Alright, so you can see dead people, and apparently are immortal," Five counts on his fingers ignoring his other sibling's childish antics, then he turns his narrowed eyes on Klaus, "Sound familiar?"

Klaus looks at Five with innocent green eyes, "Erm...so far."

Diego glances at Klaus with narrowed eyes with a small hint of- barely concealed -concern, "How would you know you're immortal?"

"Oh, you know," he starts with the familiar tone that proves that whatever's coming out of his mouth next will probably be sugarcoated with nonchalance. The Hargreeves tense slightly, like they were afraid of what they already knew was about to be confirmed by their "younger" brother. "Decided to take on a bit, strong man and lost. Split my head on cement and met God then I came back to life," he deepened his voice at the "big strong man part" with the added effect of flexing his almost non-existent muscles.

Everyone stares at Klaus incredulously (except Ben, he already knew this), obviously uncomfortable with this revealed information. Fidgeting anxiously in the silence following his confession, Klaus keeps talking.

"And I doubt that he can see all the ghosties otherwise he would notice the opera singer screaming her heart out in his ear!" And Nathan looks mildly disturbed by that, as he looks at the wrong side and the total opposite direction of the woman.

"Opera singer, huh?" Five asked curiously which is never safe, seeming like he forgot what they were talking about a second ago concerning Klaus' apparent death. All though from the pointed look, he sent Klaus they were probably going to talk about it at a later date. "What does she look like? Pretty sure I'll remember her."

That was concerning.

"Mm, you know- the usual death of a slit throat. I mean, I'm surprised she's even making a sound at all," he winced, "Sorry, Al', forgot about the whole..." he trailed off as he gestured to his own neck with a grimace.

She simply shook her head fondly.

* * *

"Is this it?" Ben asked, gesturing towards the building as a familiar face (though unwanted) came towards them.

Somewhere along the walk to hell (community center) the eight of them exchanged their names (Except Vanya, her siblings informed him of her name). He may be bad at memorizing names and faces, it was becoming a problem if he was being honest, and he'll probably forget them the next day, but that wasn't worth worrying over.

He still had over a bazillion questions to ask them and being the very brave, fearless guy he is asked his (technically) ambushers the first thing that came to his mind.

_("Did you kill her?" Nathan asked, gesturing to Vanya, his cigarette still in hand._

_The five of them looked horrified (not including the teenager) at the mere thought of it but before they could get a word in, Five cuts in saying that they were the ones asking the questions._

_Nathan rolled his eyes.)_

He got dismissed like some kid.

Of course, he was!

Nobody takes him seriously, he may be a tiny bit immature (he grudgingly admits) - just a teeny tiny bit, but he can be serious when he wants too!

His new probation worker stopped right in front of Nathan. The group behind him tensed ever so slightly.

At least Nathan managed to keep the fact that he was in on a probation worker-murder to himself and didn't accidentally blurt it out on the six of them.

"You're late," the guy (Nathan never bothered to remember his name) said bluntly. Not even sparing a glance in the Hargreeves direction.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Oh, really? I haven't noticed," he snarked.

"Try to tone it down on the attitude, yeah?" He said, chewing on something, "Try not to do it again." He said, but Nathan could tell from the tone of voice he knew he was going to have this conversation again. "Get to work." Then he walked back inside.

That's when he noticed some familiar faces standing there each wearing an orange jumpsuit and some kind of tool in hand.

He grinned, walking up to the group, the siblings following.

* * *

"Who are they?" Kelly Bailey asked, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Maybe they're his friends?" Simon suggested with a raised hand.

Someone huffed out a laugh, "With that big mouth of his, I doubt it. I'm thinking we're the closest thing to friends he has," Curtis said.

"Hey, I have feelings too, you twat!" Nathan exclaimed with exaggerated anger as he came up to them. The strange group of strangers following up after him a couple of steps behind him.

Alisha raised a manicured eyebrow, "That's strange. Nothing seems to faze you."

Curtis snorts, "Maybe it's because he's too much of an idiot to know what we're saying."

Five actually chuckled at that.

Kelly gestured at Vanya, "Did ya' kill her?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Luther asked with a frown.

"Can you blame them? She looks dead in your arms," Diego said with a shrug.

Klaus glanced at Vanya for a moment before lifting his gaze to meet Luther's, "She really does."

The misfits turned to Klaus in disinterest, but at hearing his voice they paused as if something escaped their mind. His voice sounded eerily similar to Nathan's except for the added accent and if that wasn't weird enough, he looked almost like a matured version of their friend (?) - excuse his personality, they meant by looks - without counting the goatee and the shorter hair.

They spoke up after a moment in unison.

"What the shit?"

"Did you always have a twin or am I just hallucinating?"

"Why does he look _exactly_ like you?"

"..."

"...I know right, it's like in that one scene in the Simpsons...!" Nathan trails off when he receives blank looks-except one very similar one.

"Oh yeah! I remember that episode!" Klaus exclaims happily.

"...Does anyone know what the hell they're talking about?" Alisha asked exasperated.

"Nope," Luther says.

"I'm sorry, but-uh...who are you guys?" Simon nervously asks, directing his question at The Umbrella Academy and obviously getting back to the main topic at hand.

The five of them exchange glances before coming to some sort of agreement. The teenager looks back at them.

"We can explain."


End file.
